The disclosure generally relates to a dynamic current sink, and more specifically, to a dynamic current sink for stabilizing an output voltage of an LDO (Low Dropout Linear Regulator).
An LDO (Low Dropout Linear Regulator) is a DC (Direct Current) linear voltage regulator which can regulate the output voltage even when the supply voltage is very close to the output voltage. The advantages of an LDO over other DC-to-DC regulators include the absence of switching noise, smaller device size, and greater design simplicity.
However, for practical application, if an external loading element driven by an output voltage of an LDO is changed, a loading current flowing through an output node of the LDO will be changed, and it will affect the output voltage of the LDO. For example, an overshoot output voltage or an undershoot output voltage may occur at the output node of the LDO, and such an output voltage fluctuation may degrade the stability of the LDO. Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel apparatus for overcoming the drawbacks of the conventional LDO.